thornsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Fauna and Flora
Fauna and Flora 304812 511656605518201 657425281 n.jpg 484141 513805321969996 683675974 n.jpg 311623 492673760746573 1108886763 n.jpg Simfightsbear.png 388002 511529268864268 207921415 n.jpg 306787 501222753225007 473549431 n.jpg 386786 10151126915826999 1226698599 n.jpg 313921 10150802921435254 703150253 20955853 854127291 n.jpg Poxnora-20090212041715351 640w.jpg Frogkin.png Stone Drake.jpg Difficulty << this is Complements of Thrull >> I didn't include "bosses", but here is the current monster progression: -rat --halfling warriors --feral pig --boar'kin --imp --kobold / young boar --thular outcast --thief / wolf --bear --spider --salamander / large kobold --frog'kin / silverback boar --goblin archer --warg / goblin warrior --warrior ant --red centipede --giant salamander --thornbeast --gnoll --centaur --bear'kin --troll --unicorn --green drake --draugr/wight --stone drake --fire drake Animals and Enemies These are listed in order of difficulty. *Giant Rats - These pests walk around the starting areas of both races. While fairly weak, and non-hostile, new players will find themselves murdering these for a while. They can be butchered, for pelts or their meat. The latter is poisonous. The pelts can be sold to the Rat catcher. *Halfling Warrior - These pesky natives are invading the towns. They can be attacked for basic goods *Feral Pig - These are weak swine roaming areas near the starting cities. They are a source of edible food for the beginning player. *Boarkin - *Fowl - These are the the birds in the game. They can not be tracked via the tracking command and they can not be fought with hand to hand weapons. You can only shoot them with a bow and arrow. *Imp - *Deer - When venturing through the woods, you might sometimes stumble on these, or their tracks cloven hoofed prints.If they spot you they will run,so if you are hunting them you will have to sneak up on them. Upon butchering, you may get sinew, a deer skin, and up to 4 pieces of venison. *Kobald - *Young Black Boar - *Thular Outcasts - *Thieves - These rouges have taken up residence in Pembor. This is the only place that they are found. They are a good source of copper daggers once you are strong enough to survive their numbers. Not difficult on their own, these thieves generally travel in packs of 2 to 4 and gain attacking bonuses because of this. *Wolf - This is the pet for the muscled woman in the thieves cave in Pembor. It will attack and protect it's master. *Black Bear - Sometimes when searching for tracks in the woods you will run across large pawed footprints. These belong to large black bears. The bear is not an easy enemy to fight and many a new player has been killed by one thinking they has an easy kill. They will not fight unless provoked and if you are able to run into a building while fleeing they will stop pursuing you altogether. They are hunted for their fur and meat. *Giant Spider - Giant black spiders live deep in the mines and attack with a mild poison. *Razor-tooth salamander - A giant lizard like creature that love the dark, dank tunnels in the caves of Pembor. You might find this creature fighting along side the thieves that have taken up residence there. You can butcher up to 4 pieces of meat from him. *Large Kobald - *Frogkin - These watery creatures live near the lakes. They attack with copper or bronze tridents. *Silverback Boar - *Goblin - These big green creatures attack with the aid of wargs and have recently moved to the West Lands *Warg - The mount for the goblins. A very formidable enemy in combat, and will attack while the goblin shoots arrows at you. It can be butchered for it's fur and meat. *Giant Ant - These insects are found in the West Lands,they are always found in groups of three and have a very weak poison.They cannot be butchered for anything. *Centipede - This writhing insect spawns in the West Lands and contains a mild poison comparable to the spider poison. *Giant salamander - *RTB - *Gnoll - A dog like creature that live on the border of the East Lands. They are fair archers and fight in groups. *Centaur - *Bearkin - *Cave Trolls - *Unicorn - Recent sitings report a pair of unicorn in the remote sections of the forest. *Green Drake - A poisonous Drake containing the strongest poison in the game. *Draugr - A wraith like creature that lives in the West Lands. *Stone Drake - The first of the drakes *Fire Drake - The strongest of all the drakes. It has a special effect on gold. Boss 551157 456828917683332 149092200 n.jpg|Yew Tree Noden's place.JPG Boar'kin boss: in Gaeldor lands, he's mostly in the lefternmost chamber. He drops the petrified oak shillelagh and can be butchered for a boar'kin tusk. Goblin Boss: West Lands Spring,he spawns rarely, but just walk around till he does. It's 3 goblins that are spawned on his command. The 'leader' drops a Stout bronze thrusting spear, which is a one-handed speed enhancing spear. He also holds an oaken shield. Outcast Boss: The Húscarl, he can spawn randomly with the outcasts, as far as I know. Drops a short bronze bearded axe. Complaments of Cird Plants *Talwyd Tree - basic timber used in building *Oak Tree - uncommon timber used for crafting and axels *Poplar Tree - uncommon tree used for arrows *Ash Tree - rare tree used for bows and arrows *Elder Tree - uncommon tree used for bows and magic items *Yew Tree - rarest of all trees. used for the finest bows in the land.